


One Summer Changed A Forever

by OneStoryOneWorld



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Hal Jordan is still an arrogant prick but we love him anyway, House Parties, Jealousy, LITERALLY, Masquerade, So many songs- i'll make a list, Social Anxiety has more than one shape, Summer Camp was supposed to be fun, changing Earth, cop cara, hesitance, immortality is a bitch, just pretend everyone got older and hotter, just read meeeee, lol, selective mutism, sorry for cursing i'll do my best to tone it down, the shipssss, you'll get it if you read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneStoryOneWorld/pseuds/OneStoryOneWorld
Summary: One Summer.Can Change Everything.The Supers Are Entering their Senior Year (Yes, they are all the same year.)And Much will Change.Including Earth as We Know It.(Netflix Show)
Relationships: Barry Allen/Barbara Gordon, Diana Prince/Steve Trevor, Jessica Cruz/Hal Jordan, Kara Danvers/OC, Karen Beecher/ Carter Hall, Zee Zatara/Oliver Queen, gath and oc
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!
> 
> I'm finally uploading this to this lovely site- mostly because Fanfition.Net was all wony on my computer. So the next update will probably be here!!!
> 
> I got a story to write. Some tales to tell. But I just want to make things clear before I write it.
> 
> The ships will be;
> 
> Barbara Gordon (Batgirl) and Barry Allen (the Flash)
> 
> Jessica Cruz (Green Lantern) and Hal Jordan (Green Lantern)
> 
> Diana Prince (Wonder Woman) and Steve Trevor.
> 
> Karen Beecher (Bumble Bee) and Carter Hall (Hawkman)
> 
> Zee Zatara (Zatanna) and Oliver Queen (Green Arrow)
> 
> Kara Danvers (Supergirl) and an OC
> 
> Garth is going to be a lil busy for romance... besides I think he probably has a mermaid girlfriend. Or a boyfriend. I'm not sure. :D
> 
> I'm going to explain why I ship the pairs- because I want you guys to understand this fic. And even if you don't ship them... stick around. ;)

**Barbara Gordon (Batgirl) and Barry Allen (the Flash)**

Best friends to lover trope.

He is fast- so is she! Time is slow for a speedster but Babs is always going 100 miles an hour so they kind of keep up with each other. Besides they are both 'no judgment' full of acceptance. Very similar, but not identical.

Barry is just as passionate about superheroing as Babs.

And let's not forget the dazed look in Babs's eyes when they first meet. And the way Barry looks at her- with admiration, smothered, amusement, and sometimes confusion.

But never with distrust or disgust.

I think they have a lot of potential for a future romantic relationship. Notice how Babs likes touching her friends? Very physical, like a hug, hand holding, even using her skinny small figure to wrap herself around them.

She does this most with Barry, doesn't she?

I'm just putting it out there- I think they'd make a great ship.

And for all of y'all who think she has a crush on Green Lantern (Hal), I think that his boyish charm makes everyone go soft on him. Old ladies and girls his age alike. (Except Jess- but that's another ship.) I think they have more of a bromance than a 'romance'.

You got to admit, you aren't human (straight or not) if you haven't had a crush on Barry, Diana, or Hal at some point.

**Jessica Cruz (Green Lantern) and Hal Jordan (Green Lantern)**

You don't ship them?

_Liar_.

Kidding.

Anyway,

Popular Flirt and the Only One Immune to the Flirt's Charms- okay, I'm not sure if that's the exact name but it fits, right?

Both characters have so much depth that I can't wait to write about the- because really they are so freaking fantastic (I will be doing my best to not curse in this fic- probably something along the line of 'f*ck', 'sh*t' ). I'm joking- there will be cursing- I'll do my best to limit it, kay? Let me know if it really offends you and I'll take it out-but I don't like replacing letters as if that takes away from the curse. 

Anyway, for one.

You know for a fact that Jess doesn't like him because he is 'Mr. Metropolis High' or the most handsome boy in school. Or because his charm is irresistible. She has proved that.

Those shallow jokes and small compliments weren't going to impress her. And Hal hasn't really made any indicator about what his type is but it's safe to assume that it isn't passionate protesters and eco-friendly superheroes.

You can tell by how his ex, Carol was like. Not shallow per se, but not very interested in saving Earth. More consumed with her own desires and feelings.

Maybe some of you are annoyed by Hal, he is overconfident, full of himself, and 'the dumb jock stereotype' (more or less). But remember that Hal is also a team player who gave credit where it's' due. Who doesn't mind sharing the spotlight. Who is kind to everyone and ready to fight. He is dependable and (well, he is a Green Lantern) very strong-willed.

I think they might have feelings for the other- they're just too stubborn to admit to it.

And if that's not enough for you then go on youtube and watch these two videos.

Type;

_Get To Know: DC Super Hero Girls | DC Super Hero Girls_

(I suggest watching the whole thing then the boy ones too- but pay special attention to the moment 3:13. Babs calls her 'strong-willed' while Jess was profusely denying any romantic connection between her and Hal.

Coincidence?

I think not.

Plus if you pause it at that exact time then you see Hal's reaction to her denial. Maybe it's just his ego being beaten and not his heart. But- just look at my next recommended video.)

And search for 'Super Shorts 14-26', if I were you I'd watch the whole thing but to get to the point move to 9:24 and watch that specific short.

If you have Tumblr, look at the 'super-hero-girls-netflix' account (and follow!) and read her Analysis. She only has one analysis so far but she takes requests and her one analysis is pretty brilliant. It shouldn't be hard to find since she has like 8 posts. (she recently posted one about Barry Allen that I really liked)

If you do as I suggest, well… you'd probably be a shipper too.

:D

**Diana Prince (Wonder Woman) and Steve Trevor**

I don't have much to go on for this one except for Diana's humongous crush and Steve's determination to pay all his attention to her.

So I'm going to take a lot of liberties in writing this character development and dynamic. I hope that at the end of this fic- you'll be a shipper too.

I'm planning on taking their cartoonish assets and sort of curving them out. Like Wonder Woman's crush and Steve Trevors'...pleasantness.

I want to say more but I kind of want this ship to be a surprise.

I think this ship is _very_ underrated.

I hope I can convince you to give this ship more love.

**Karen Beecher (Bumble Bee) and Carter Hall (Hawkman)**

Like the previous ship, this ship hasn't had enough air time. But I ship them for two big reasons.

Karen is so _confident_ around him. Like yes, she is also scared poopless but she _flirts_ with him.

They work together flawlessly.

Imagine what it would be like if they are both used to each other's company?

And like a quiet big and smol ball of energy.

I know what you're thinking;

_'Oh Paula, how are they ever going to interact if she's so scared of him and he's an (I've decided) selective mute._

Well, you leave that to me. But remember in the 'time tagger' episode when Kara says something along the lines of 'spends all his time in shop class'.

Like building a birdhouse?

But what if he can also fix cars and he does that during shop class too?

Who else is a mechanic?

Okay, I don't want to give away too much but that is my explanation however brief it may be.

I swear I'm crazy about this ship when they've barely had any time to shine. And Carter (Hawkman) has shown no reciprocating of her emotions. If she has any… yet.

**Zee Zatara (Zatanna) and Oliver Queen (Green Arrow)**

Listen,

Enemies to Lovers

That's all I'm saying.

Except this ship will be different from the others for the sole reason that they are currently very _harsh_ rivals. They don't even flirt (not without the intent of pissing the other off).

They are pure insults, spiteful friendship, and grudging respect.

I don't expect them to fall in love and fix all habits of fighting.

That's unrealistic- realistically...

That would lead to a toxic relationship.

So... you'll have to see where this leads.

Except I'm really excited about the concept I came up with this one.

I'm not kidding- _weeks_ of scheming.

**Kara Danvers (Supergirl) and an OC**

I know… I hate it too when fanfiction writers create a person that doesn't exist in the fandom.

(Or maybe you don't). This fandom doesn't. I guess this is the type of show you can mold to be your own, isn't it?

But the concept was too good to pass up.

A reporter with a knack for psychology. Kara needs someone to remind her (besides her team) that she is amazing. Someone who could explain it to her in pure facts.

And who better than Louis Lane's now-existent cousin.

Kim Lane.

That's his name. Deal with it.

I considered giving her a girlfriend. Or gay love interest. But she showed no indicators of being gay. (Plus in the earlier episodes she agrees with Diana's statement of not understanding the male species) So Kara is bi- personality over the body.

And the love interest just happens to be a boy.

There.

Garth is going to be a lil too busy for romance... besides I think he probably has a mermaid girlfriend. Or a boyfriend. I'm not sure. :D

The plot might involve a bit of his drama- non-romantic. So… he won't have much time for dating.

Sorry.

He's just so adorable with everyone, I'm not sure who to pair him off with.

And pairing him with Kara felt spiritually wrong. (Same with Karen)

They're so _sibling_ -like.

I think he deserves a dedicated merman boyfriend.

Or a girlfriend.

I'm not picky.

...

Shortest to Tallest (Senior Year):

Karen (5.0)

Garth (5.4)

(Garth and Babs are eye-to eye)

Babs (5.4)

Zee (5.7)

Kara (5.8 1/2)

Jess (5.10)

(Jess and Steve are eye-to-eye)

Steve (5.10 1/2)

Diana (5.11)

Oliver (6.1)

Hal (6.3)

Barry (6.4)

Carter (6.9)

...

One Summer.

Can Change Everything.

The Supers

Are Entering their Senior Year

(Yes, they are all the same year.)

And Much will Change.

Including Earth as We Know

It.


	2. The Bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was going through my outline- i originally wanted to give each ship their own chapter. A really long 20K chapter
> 
> The chapter titles would have been like;
> 
> Can't Date Green Lantern (No matter how tempting)
> 
> Can't Flirt with the The Quiet Kid (No matter how adorable)
> 
> Can't Fall for Your Best Friend (Or just don't show it)
> 
> Can't Love the (Im)Mortal (Even if it's too late)
> 
> Can't Kiss Your Nemesis (Even if you are onstage love-interests)
> 
> Can't Like A Reporter (Especially if your dumb cousin likes a reporter too)
> 
> Extra;
> 
> Cant Like a Nosy Reporter (No matter how good-looking) - Lois Lane & Clark Kent
> 
> Recently Added;
> 
> Can't Get Married to the Heir of Atlantis (even if you have his dad's approval)
> 
> But alas, I really wanted to have it correlate smoothly- like they all accept the low they feel differently. They fall in love during the summer of course, but now they have to deal with the consequences. This is acting as a sort of bridge between the summer an dteh scool year.
> 
> Here is something to stimulate that big brain of yours;
> 
> a definition of homegirl I found online-
> 
> "Trust that he's got your back, Guy's uses it just to refer to that girl as his close friend, sort of like a best friend but that's all he sees you as, a friend. So if you like him and he doesn't call you his 'homegirl' then be happy."

**August 29th, 12: 07 AM**

**Homegirl changed to Babs**

**To: Babs**

**From: Barry**

BAAAAAABS, wher r u?

**From: Babs**

Getting gas you big baby. And snacks too, you want anything?

**From: Barry**

A coke, pls

**From: Babs**

If you want a drink then you have to get out and use the BR

**From: Babs**

You pee 2 often and I'm not pulling over so you can do it on some poor defenseless bushes.

**From: Barry**

Jess, can you please get the phone back 2 Babs? I gotta talk to her.

**From: Babs**

Hardy har

**From: Babs**

If u don't get out of the car and use the BR, Imma buy raisins and eat them in front of you.

**From: Babs**

Loudly.

**From: Babs**

Why can't i use any emojis?! :C

**From: Babs**

Barry? Where are you? (

**From: Barry**

Look behind you.

**From: Babs**

U r not there?

**From: Barry**

Yes… I am

**From: Babs**

Stop laughing, you, Ritz cracker. I can see u cackling from across da store!1 (And really what happened to my emojis)

**From: Barry**

Such a flirt. SINCE RITZ CRACKERS R DA BOMB

**From: Babs**

Ew, I mean it don't get thet greazy buttary exuse for a snack near me. It's so… crumbly. And smelly and- sick people foood. (eMoJiS? My fingers keep misspeling stuff)

**From: Barry**

1) u LIKE greasy food- and its butteriness is what makes it so irresistible

2) u LIKE crumbly foods, or is ur desk saltines not urs?

3) its not smelly- URE SMELLY

4) Ok, fine. But Ritz crackers is the kind of food that makes people wish they are sick so they can have lots of it. Like ginger ale.

5) ...

**From: Babs**

Stop making lists and buy a snack godmaita and what do you mean '...'. You either knwo or youd dn't- ad i know u knwo

**From: Barry**

Make up ur mind. dO chose a snack or lecture you on typing. Srsly u suck at it

**From: Babs**

Ughh- just stop TEXTING

**From: Barry**

U txtd me first tho

**From: Babs**

Cuz u were cackling like a MANIAC. DON'T U DARE TEXT BACK.

**From: Barry**

I dare. And I wouldn't be 'cackling' like a maniac if you haven't squealed like a piggy.

**From: Babs**

I SQUEALED LIKE A PIGGY BC U POPPED OUT OF THE FLOOR LIKE A DAISY

**From: Barry**

Not my fault you didn't think to look down- looking over shelves. Tch, super sleuth my but.

**From: Babs**

One more text from you and i'll BUY RAIsens.

**Message Read**

**August 30th, 9: 32 AM**

**To: CounterBABE**

**From: Hal**

Ms. Punctuality is late and leaving her handsome -date.. hanging

**From: Hal**

Like 2 min l8, but still- u good?

**From: CounterBABE**

I FORGOT

**From: CounterBABE**

I'm sorry

**From: CounterBABE**

I can't make it. Sorry Hal- I should have txte you last night about this but I firgot

**From: Hal**

4got about me twice?

**From: Hal**

Are you okay? You are typing typo's.

**From: CounterBABE**

I'm a mess right now- like you on most days. Can you get home or is Pink Rhino holding ya?

**From: Hal**

Is that it? Cuz, I've seen you on picture day and trust me that it really can't get worse from there.

**From: CounterBABE**

Charming

**From: Hal**

You know it, babe

**From: CounterBABE**

What is wrong with you? Do you still have me under that ridiculous name?

**From: CounterBABE**

GreenLanternBabe or something? Cuz that can give away my identity- yours too

**From: Hal**

I changed it.

**From: CounterBABE**

To what?

**Hal sent a 'screenshot'**

**From: CounterBABE**

CHANGE IT!

**From: Hal**

Like you changed the topic?

**From: CounterBABE**

I didn't.

**From: Hal**

Why are you a mess?

**From: CounterBABE**

Fine, shall I give you a list?

**From: Hal**

You shall

**From: Hal**

Erm, you've been typing for 5 minutes straight? Do u need help?

**From: CounterBABE**

Barry and Babs come home from their summer camp jobs today- they still need t go school shopping and I promsied Babs I'd help her. But she's probably exhausted so I'm grabbing the double shot expresso from the cafe she likes. Bc I miss her and she has to fill me in on everything( cuz they don't let phones on campus)

Zee is also coming back (from her and her dad's magic tour) and she asked me to take care of ehr bunnies because Kara isn't allowed to (don't ask). So I have to pack up the bunnies stuff into a bg and have it ready fro Zee to pick up (I shodul ahev dne thsi night go, but green lantern training is exhauting af and I didn't feel liek it.- i dunno how u do that AND football day training.

**From: CounterBABE**

Be patient. I'm not done

**From: CounterBABE**

Karen si also oing school shopping but she's messing with ehr bike again so she needs a rde- but I don't knwo WEHNE we r meeting up bc she wont answer my etxt/calls. And don't even get me started on Diana- she has been woring out non-stop. A d she wnats my opinion on climbing Mount Metropolis as a group activity (you no eth super dganegrosu one a few hours awya that's anmesd after us fr no apparent reason) and I don't now how to tell her that her and Kara (and probablty Babs, bit she cheats) are the only ones who can do it without dying bc teh rets of us ave th eippe rbosy strenght of 10 pushusp max. So there.

**From: Hal**

Feel better?

**From: CounterBABE**

...yeah, actually. Maybe I should write all this down. So I don't forget. Also, remember Garth is coming from the Ocean so you should probably check on him.

**From: CounterBABE**

What…. What are you typing?

**From: Hal**

*to, *promised, *her, *bag, *for, *should, *have, *done, *this, *nights, *ago, *exhausting, *like, *is, *going, *her, *ride, *know, *WHEN, *won't, *text, *working, *And, *wants, *know, *the, *dangerous, *away, *named, *for, *know, *probably, *but, *the, *rest, *have, *the, *upper, *body, *strength, *push-up

**From: CounterBABE**

And here I thought you were writing some motivational speech

**From: Hal**

Sucks, don't it?

**From: CounterBABE**

Au contraire, I find it flattering that you wasted all that energy to correct me and read my message, word by word.

**From: Hal**

Anything for you, babe. Anyway, I gotta go back-to-school shopping too. I'll join you guys and pick up Karen (And Carter too probably) on the way. What time?

**From: CounterBABE**

That'd be perfect- AND I DON'T KNOW CUZ SHE WON'T ANSWER ME! DID U EVEN READ MY TEXT?

**From: Hal**

I can't win with you, can I?

**From: CounterBABE**

Maybe you just lost your touch?

**From: Hal**

I'll ask Carter- maybe she's at work. He keeps his phone on him but maybe she doesn't

**From: CounterBABE**

Your right! She works mornings and blasts music- pls find out for me.

**From: Hal**

On it, babe

**From: CounterBABE**

I'm changing your name from 'twit' to 'insufferable twit'

**From: Hal**

Text you when I figure out the time ;)

**From: CounterBABE**

… thanks Hal

**August 30th, 9: 59 AM**

**To: Loud One**

**From: Carter**

Is there a reason my phone is being called non-stop? Karen keeps yelling at me to stop interrupting her god-awful music with my 'horrid ringtone'.

**From: Loud One**

If you picked up the first time I wouldn't have had to call 9 more times.

**From: Carter**

What is it? You're not this persistent unless it means something.

**From: Loud One**

Picking Karen up for outa-school shopping but don't know the time, can I get her number?

**From: Carter**

Didn't think she was your type.

**From: Loud One**

Isn't like that. And- wait, what's my type?

**From: Carter**

Loud, giggly, tall, only wants you for a week or obsessive, dumb (sorry, not really)

**From: Loud One**

That's cold man and it's not like that goddamit. Jess asked me to pick her up but she's not sure what time. So imma find out.

**From: Carter**

So you're doing this for Jess

**From: Loud One**

More or less

**From: Carter**

She doesn't seem like your type.

**From: Loud One**

That's cuz shes not

**From: Carter**

Then why do you keep flirting with her?

**From: Loud One**

Bc it pisses her off

**From: Carter**

what about the bet?

**From: Carter**

i'll get you Karen's number if you answer honestly. You should have it by now anyway- we're on the same team goddamit.

**From: Loud One**

i have no idea what you are talking about.

**From: Loud One**

Shouldn't you be at work?

**From: Carter**

Honestly. Don't change the topic.

**From: Loud One**

How I treat Jess has nothing to do with taht bet

**From: Carter**

Nothing to do with the fact that you bet '$50' that Jess will go on a date with you and reject anyone else?

**From: Loud One**

I've always treated Jess like that- and, and the guys on my team have a sensitive ego. If they asked her out-she'd probably shoot them down and they'd start mean rumors. I just nipped the problem in the bud.

**From: Carter**

Are you lying? Do I need to get Prince to lasso you up?

**From: Loud One**

I'm not- and Diana wouldn't do it anyway. She's super righteous about that thing.

**From: Carter**

I just thought you had a… fondness for Jess.

**From: Loud One**

You wnat honesty? I'll giev you honesty.

**From: Loud One**

She turns me on- sue me. I'm a dude. She's hot. I have no interest in dating her, however. Any fondness you detect I also have for you, Barry, Diana, Karen, and shit. Okay?

**From: Carter**

Ew…

**From: Loud One**

I DON'T LIKE HER! Geez, why you so interested anyway. You like her?

**From: Carter**

I'm a dude

**From: Loud One**

And as her counterpart, I feel the responsibility to tell you that a) she's not interested

**From: Carter**

And I'm not attracted to her.

**From: Loud One**

Now I'm confused

**From: Carter**

Just because I feel a protective urge to keep Jess and Karen from your grubby playboy hands doesn't mean I am attracted to either.

**From: Loud One**

Well, the same on this side. Can I get Karen's number now?

**From: Carter**

Sure, are you not part of the GC?

**From: Loud One**

New phone.

**From: Carter**

Sweet. Breaks over, I need to get back to work. When are you picking us up?

**From: Loud One**

Us? I agreed to pick Karen up. Not her and her bodyguard.

**From: Carter**

I'm going back to school too, moron

**From: Loud One**

So blunt- why are you so cold to me?

**From: Carter**

I have reread the texts, I'll get Karen to answer. We'll see you then. Bye the Loud One

**From: Loud One**

IS THAT STILL MY NAME? WHY DOES FLASH GET 'THE FAST ONE', GARTH GET 'WET ONE', STEVE GET 'LEADER ONE', AND OLIVER GET 'DRAMA ONE'?

Wait- actually mine is cool. Oliver has drama and… Garth gets 'wet one'. Doesn't that sound dirty?

**From: Carter**

Sea Water is indeed contaminated

**From: Loud One**

That's' not what I meant.

**From: Carter**

I know what you meant, you pervert.

**'Loud One' name changed to 'Perverted One'/**

**'Wet One' name changed to 'Water One' /**

**August 30th, 10: 05 AM**

**To: Jess**

**From: Karen**

I'm sorry!

**From: Karen**

My phone is blasting music and my alerts on silent

**From: Karen**

Does 2 PM sound good? Since Babs should be here by noon?

**From: Jess**

Totally! Is Carter coming too?

**From: Karen**

Yes, is that cool? He hasn't gotten everything he wanted.

**From: Jess**

Ofc, I was going to text Babs. I think Barry might want to come too So I was thinking of putting it on the GC and making it a team thing to tackle.

**From: Karen**

That sounds good! I think Zee gets back today too and Diana stopped her fencing lessons for the military camp last week (when they ended).

**From: Karen**

So she's had a lot of time on her hands. Always training. I don't think she even thought about getting books.

**From: Jess**

Ya, did you hear about Mount Metropolis?

**From: Karen**

No what about it?

**From: Karen**

Oof nv mind! Dad is back, g2g. See u soon!

**From: Jess**

Bye!

**August 30th, 10: 25 AM**

**To: SHG & Others**

**From: Tree Hugger**

Announcement; this afternoon at 2 the team is meeting up to go back to school shopping at Below 5 Bucks and then the Mall- the following are already going and already have rides.

We are CARPOOLING- deal with it.

Hal; is driving both Carter and Karen to Below 5 Bucks. He has room for three more.

Jess; is driving Zee, Babs and Barry- has room for two more.

If you need a ride let us know ASAP!

(Babs, please change my name)

**From: Wonder Winner**

I'd like a ride on the chariot

**From: Wonder Winner**

I meant vehicle

**From: Tree Hugger**

I can pick you up. Will you be home or…

**From: Wonder Winner**

I will be in our place of living.

**From: Tree Hugger**

Perfect! Can you start packing Zee's bunny's toys?

**From: Wonder Winner**

Already packed!

**From: Tree Hugger**

Angelic roommate

**From: Mr. Metropolis High**

How come she gets 'Angel' but I get 'insufferable twit'. (Babs change the GC name)

**From: Tree Hugger**

She doesn't call me 'babe'

**From: Wonder Winner**

Correct you are, Jessica! Jessica is an adolescent lady. Nearly a woman. Certainly not a babe.

**From: Tree Hugger**

Thank you, Diana.

**From: Katniss' Twin**

One, I detest my name. Two, actually I don't. Three, I'd like a ride. Is the airport alright? Or should I get a taxi to Below 5 Bucks?

**From: Tree Hugger**

I can pick you up, I'm getting Zee from there too. My car is officially full. Steve if you want to come- ask Hal. Kara- I'm assuming you need school supplies too.

**From: Stronger than Superman**

Ah man, I love you, Babs! My name is da best! And yea, i'll meet you guys there.

**Stronger than Superman changed to Weaker than Superman**

**From: Weaker than Superman**

WHYYYY?

**From: Batman's New Sidekick**

How do I get my emoji's back?

**From: Weaker than Superman**

I don't know!

**From: Batman's New Sidekick**

Jess, how do I fix it? Who do I talk to?

**From: Tree Hugger**

I don't know.

**Tree Hugger changed to Tree Kisser**

**From: Tree Kisser**

I didn't even think it could get worse

**From: Batman's New Sidekick**

Oliver, speak or be punished.

**From: Katniss' Twin**

Do your worst! I'll never cave! Neveeeeeer!

**Katniss' Twin changed to Prez Snow**

**From Prez Snow:**

You have a cold cold heart, Barbara.

**From: Batman's New Sidekick**

Diana, speak.

**From: Wonder Winner**

Would you like me to call you, Barbara?

**From: Batman's New Sidekick**

I-I just don't have the heart. I'm good Diana. BAAARRYYYY?

**From: Speedier than your Speedo**

My name literally can't get worse.

**From: Tree Kisser**

That's what I thought too. Stay strong, Barry.

**Speedier than your Speedo changed to 'I wear Speedo's'**

**From: Mr. Metropolis High**

Lolz, sucks to be you

**From: 'I wear Speedo's'**

You really are insufferable, man

**From: Tree Kisser**

Told ya so

**From: Batman's New Sidekick**

Speak, Hal, or I'll change your name AND give Carol your new number.

**From: Mr. Metropolis High**

WHAT? How come they get threatened with one thing and I get threatened with two?

**From: Mr. Metropolis High**

AND I LEGITIMATELY DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT? HOW CAN YOU LOSE YOUR EMOJIS?

**From: Mr. Metropolis High**

Oh shit- she's calling. I recognize her #

**From: Mr. Metropolis High**

Goddamit, Babs

**Mr. Metropolis High changed to Jason Scott's Lesser**

**From: Jason Scott's Lesser**

THAT'S NOT TRUE

**From: Tree Kisser**

Sweet, Garth, I'm assuming you're still undersea but if you're not. Hal has room for you.

**September 1st, 10: 25 AM**

**To: SHG & Others**

**From: Water Boy**

Oof, I answer 3 days later. Sorry! And I got all my stuff already, (thanks Karen btw). I'll see ya'll soon. I got news;

I'm engaged.

**Tree Kisser, Jason Scott's Lesser, Batman's New Sidekick, 'I wear Speedo's', Prez Snow, The Greatest Showwoman, Busy Bee, Mr. Pigeon, Weaker than Superman, Wonder Winner, 100 Shades of Beige are typing.**

**Extra;**

**September 3rd, 1: 02 PM**

**To: He thinks I don't know**

**From: Lois**

Nerd, ya got the bagels?

**From: He thinks I don't know**

yes… must u call me that?

**From: Lois**

r u Superman?

**From: He thinks I don't know**

no

**From: Lois**

then ur a nerd, nerd. deal with it.

**From: He thinks I don't know**

whatevs

**From: Lois**

I'm bringing the donuts- see ya at the party… nerd

* * *

End scene! Okay- I felt that this should be added too.... you don't have to read! Just skip to the end.

**|?|?|?|?|?||?|?||?||?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|||?|?|?||||?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|/|?|?|?|?|?||?|?||?||?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|||?|?|?||||?|?|?|?|**

Hey, I really get adding extra to my post but this needed to be said if you are one of the dill-headed assholes who commented on 'Among Us' stay and listen to what I have to say, if not- see you next week :D (just because I didn't write it doesn't mean I don't get to be mad)

Okay, I really try to refrain my potty mouth (most times I fail) but I'm going to let it rip fucking loose cuz what you guys (girls) (when I say guys I mean both boys and girls) were being such petty ass bitches.

First off

I'm talking to 'your mom' and about your comment, 'fucking sucks'.

One, your comment was hella immature- and your usernames was even more immature.

Two, I genuinely believe that anyone in this fandom can't be a complete asshole- so say you were having a bad day. Say you were having a bad day, your SO broke up with you or your dog died or some other shit. Okay? You are angry and you go online for some comfort and click on a story, from a writer who wants to share his or her work with the world and you don't like what you read.

So you know what you do?

You leave the story.

Or if you're a cool guy (girl or boy) you leave a comment giving _actual fucking_ critique. Not _'fucking sucks_ '. That isn't fucking cool. I'm sure the author would have appreciated your critique, listened to it, used it as a guideline- as I would've. **_God_** , do you know how much I love looking at comments? Words belong to a person and express what they think of me, my writing, my work- I can only IMAGINE how shitty it is to see something as blandly hurtful as 'fucking sucks' on my comment board. Because all my commenters are absolute sweethearts who wouldn't say shit like that.

**/|?|?|?|?|?||?|?||?||?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|||?|?|?||||?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|** **/|?|?|?|?|?||?|?||?||?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|||?|?|?||||?|?|?|?**

Moving onwards,

Seth Friedeman (the commenter)- I'm talking to _you_. It's very hard to piss me off. Very very hard. I like seeing the best in people, sometimes that piles me with more heartbreak. So, for my sake I hope you weren't being sarcastic or cruel in your comment; 'Can u write them giving birth?'. And I especially hope you weren't being homophobic- or biphobic or whatever.

I'm only saying this because that is what it looked like. And I don't care if your straight- I'm straight- a bunch of people are straight and, not assholes. If you are against it- well the first sentence pretty much gives away Jess' sexuality (in that fic). You should have just stopped there.

It can be a genuine writing prompt- I don't quite know how- and if so, I applaud you for your creativity. But next time re-read your comment cuz it can be interpreted the wrong way.

**||?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|||?|?|?||||?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|** **/|?|?|?|?|?||?|?||?||?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|||?|?|?||||?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|**

And I'm saving the one that pissed me off the most, last.

Hi 'Concerned Reader'

(I'm so sorry for readers who comment nice constructive things- I sincerely suggest you leave skip to the next series of lines and question marks)

Hey, fucker- if I ever received something as cruel as this I'd react very badly

here's what I would do

I'd

\- cry

\- re-read whatever I posted

\- edit the fuck out of it- cuz maybe it was my grammar that pissed you off? (cuz, yes, even bitches like myself get insecure)

\- cry myself to sleep

\- stop writing for a while and fear posting bc someone might hate it

and then I'd read the other comments and figure out that... I don't suck, my writing doesn't suck.

What you did does. What you wrote was terrible and cruel, and thoughtless and _so_ insensitive. I'm going to go through line by line of what you said and how it pissed me off (and I'm not saying this to MY commenters, there's just a possibility that you- 'Concerned Reader'- are reading this and I hope you remember at least half of what I say to you.)

_ 'Surely you dont think this is good. Surely you wouldnt curse the world with so disgraceful a piece of writing and intend for it to even be worthy of reading. This is terrible-truly; I say this without hate and mean this entirely as a critique. Having read this, I take it that not only is writing not your strong suit, but it is one of your greatest weaknesses. Please re-read this and consider not writing ever again.' _

I'm sorry, but how the FUCK is this constructive?

_ 'Surely you dont think this is good.' _

Listen up, piece of shit, I think that writing requires three things

\- love and will to do it

\- creativity

\- and practice

No one bursts out of the womb with a plot in mind. I re-read your comment over and over and there is nothing redeeming about it. Not one dam thing. I'm so mad I can't even pick apart your first sentence- but the writer thought that someone in the world might like their writing. And so it was posted. (I'm sorry for assuming your (the writers) gender in my comment- I was putting myself in your place and I forgot to put myself out of it, now back to the shit). They never claimed it was brilliant. And unless you are Simon Cowell, I don't give a fuck what you think about their writing.

You are not a judge of talent. You are nobody when you are anonymous- yet you become somebody when you comment. Positive and uplifting you can make someone's day. Cruel and horrible you can break someone's self-esteem (try, Cursed Princess Club- such a great Webtoon). You chose to be a real dickwad with that comment.

Now, for the second line

_ 'Surely you wouldnt curse the world with so disgraceful a piece of writing and intend for it to even be worthy of reading' _

This is so screwed up I'm tempted to believe it's fake- that some fucker is playing some kind of mean-ass trick. That maybe... even that author is hating on themself- but that's stupid. So here's what I got to say to you, puta de mierda, why would you even post this? What can you possibly gain?

I just- I don't get it. I don't fucking get it.

I can't even- ugh. Next line;

_ 'This is terrible-truly; I say this without hate and mean this entirely as a critique.' _

Critique is advice- pointers, something you give to someone who can improve, who has the potential to do better and as humans, we are made with that potential. this isn't 'critique', this is hating. You saying it isn't doesn't change that. It just means you don't know what critique means.

Here's the definition of critique form ;

'an article or essay criticizing a literary or other work; detailed evaluation; review'

You are being a hater, here's that definition;

'Hating, the result of being a hater, is not exactly jealousy. The hater doesn't really want to be the person he or she hates, rather the hater wants to knock someone down a notch.'

So there- you went online with a clean slate. Nothing to be judged by and you say something shitty.

_ Having read this, I take it that not only is writing not your strong suit, but it is one of your greatest weaknesses. Please re-read this and consider not writing ever again. _

That's truly fucked up- I can't even rant anymore so I'm ending it here. That's just... so fucked up.

They never asked you to like their writing- they never asked you to read it.

The only thing that could have made your comment worse was if you told them to 'fuck themselves'- that would clearly make you a hater, wouldn't it? Even to yourself.

**|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|||?|?|?||||?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|** **/|?|?|?|?|?||?|?||?||?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|||?|?|?||||?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|**

I'm sorry if you guys read this extra- for the people who are supportive and sweet and polite in the comments. Thank you guys, it really means a lot.

And to the commenters I just chewed out- I don't think you guys are bad people. I don't know you guys enough to do that. But what you did was definitely bad and I hope you guys don't do it again (if you are reading this that is)

Bye! And so sorry for misleading you about Garth- he is going to be part of a love triangle, badam.

See ya'll next week!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess which title belongs to which ship? I think it's fairly obvious but I wrote them, lolol.
> 
> Comment and let me know! And
> 
> 'It's meeeee', I hope you not disappointed this time! (And I love how polite you were) I will be updating at the beginning of every week :)

**Author's Note:**

> I totally upped the height a bit since I used myself as a reference for average and I'm hella short- so that was unfair of me.


End file.
